When Darkness Falls
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Roxas is exiled from his village and goes exploring, but fate has it that when Roxas come across the crystal of light..the legend becomes true and Darkness descends upon the land. [YaoiadventureFluff]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts,or any final fantasy character ;3; Some of the names in here are a little predicatble. Don't worry though! I this it might be interesting..

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls Prolouge

Legends say that when Darkness decends upon the world that it will not be night. The winds will change, and everything will become as if mother nature herself has lost all control over the elements. Dark creatures will form from the Darkness that people and creatures alike hold deep in their hearts. Destroying precious life as we know it. Yet thousands and thousands of years have gone by and nothing, nothing of this Legend has appeared. Not until one day...

It was a small village sourrounded by high hills with caves that went down for ever into their sides, taking people and creatures who were stupid enough to travel the tunnels. No one really knew what the cave held, tales of horrible creatures that would devour their souls if anyone ever entered one of the caves. Besides the cave there was a lake not too far away. It was the largest in the area and was known as The Lake of the Nocturne. It was named after a wonderous musician that had lived in the small village many years ago.  
Beyond the lake was acres and acres of forest that had been there longer then the village itself. There was another legend that said a great sage watched over the forest, and anyone who tried to make it through the forest must answer to the sage themselves.

With all this knowledge of legends and tales who was there to discovery them? A young kid that had no respect for the rules and was known around the village for his mischief.

"Roxas"  
"Roxy"  
"Rooxaaaaaasssss!!!!"

Angry villagers shouted and chased the young boy through the market."Aw! C'mon guys!" Roxas shouted over his shoulder trying to get the shop owners to calm down. He had pulled one prank too many and the consequences would be frightening. If the knowledge of this prank got to the head of the village Roxas was likely to be sentence exile, and at his age he was not exactly ready to be sent away, not just yet.

Roxas should had never thought of exile because that was exactly what happened to him next. Roxas was foundand taken away to a trial of the elders. Which every villager had the right of. Yet seeing as the head of the village was a man named Rillio, who happened to be Olette's daughter which was one of the reasons why Roxas was in so much trouble, he had not been permitted to be with Olette, and in doing so enrage a few of the villagers. Not to mention the prank that they pulled really could be considered a prank anymore..not after what happened...

Roxas shook the memories from his head,it had actually been about a week or two now since he had been exiled out of the village. He did not want to think on it. Bad memories. He was now an outsider.

... 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I think this is going to be a good story! nn Reviews please? 

Chapter 1: Darkness Falls

Outsider

It had been a few weeks now since Roxas had been exiled from his village. He had decided to set out from this point on out towards the hills of the village. He had heard rumors and legends of something horrible living down in the many caves that the hills held. Whether or not it was true was what Roxas had decided to find out. "Stupid villagers, I can't believe they would do that.." They had given him only a few things; a set of clothes; a tent; and some food to last him for a couple of weeks. He would have to earn money on his own. He knew that there was kingdom not too far away. Yet he was not sure how far away exactly it was.

He had remembered Olette disappointment at her father for exiling him, and Hayner and Pence were not allowed to attend the trial. Roxas regretted being exiled but thats what he got for being to mischievious in a small town. He sighed hauling himself up the steep hill. He was going to be at the rocky terrain of the hill very shortly and after that he would have to find one of these so called caves. "Neh, ugh." He climbed up over a large rock, and stepped back closer to the hill. He would have to be careful from now on if he continued upward. If he glanced up he could see one of the openings to the cave. It was huge, and gloomy. "I wonder if the legend is true.." He muttered to himself. He had no weapons with him, or any self defense. So would he really need them though?

"Why didn't I take training classes for self defense with Hayner when I had the chance?" Roxas groaned taking a hold of a jutting rock in the side of the hill and started to climb up. He had to find his foot holding very carefully or he would fall to his demize. Something he was not too fond of. "..don't look down.." He told himself over and over again in his mind, yet the temptation was getting worse and worse the higher he climbed up the hill. Slowly his eyes drifted down and over his shoulders, immediately he shut them and a quiver of fear went down his spine. What was he thinking! "Grah.." he pulled himself up higher.

"Please don't let there be any soul eaters..please don't let there be soul eaters.." He mumbled to himself as he got closer to the cave opening. After a few more minutes and some struggling, he crawled onto a safe ledge. The cave was just above him, all he had to do was climb up one more small ledge and he would be able to enter the cave. The only thing that stopped him from moving on was the stange black mist that seemed to float from now where like fog surrounding him. "This..is strange.." Roxas muttered looking around, he made sure he did not take a step back. "I wonder if it's coming from the cave.." he said aloud. Before the fog would get thicker he must climb up the ledge. Thus is what he did.

He had safely made it up the steep hill and rocky terrian to one of the many entrances to the caves. Supposily they were all interlinked. One cave could lead to another it was like a maze made by mother nature or some bizarre creature that was not of this world. Little did Roxas know what he was getting himself into. He was about to change the flow of order in the world.

He stood slowly, adjusting his bag on his back. Luckily he had taken a lantern from his father's small shed behind the cottage that they lived in. He just hope it would be enough. He slowly messed with the latch that held the lantern to his bag, and finally unhooked it. "Ah, finally" Roxas smiled turning the nob on the lantern lighting it. The flames reflected off the walls making strange shapes and patterns against the cave walls. The cave was rather large and there were a few bones laying around on the ground but they looked like mice, and small other rodents. Roxas sighed in relief. "Well..it's now or never.." he sighed walking forward into the depths of the unknown.

The cave was actually a lot nicer then what Roxas would have orignally thought. The rocks glittered red and dark purple, which Roxas had never seen before. A strange combination but a nice touch. Mother nature at it's gloomiest he thought. As he walked he held up the lantern to the ceiling and saw bats. "Ep!" He squeaked and immediatley lowered his lantern. They were sleeping. Roxas cursed mentally, who knew how many bats a cave like this could hold. Millions and Trillions even. He made sure to be extra quiet. Not looking down when he should have he slid forward on a rock and fell back. "UUhwooa!" The lantern flew up from his hands and landed against the cave wall making a loud clatter.

The ceilings came alive with fury. Thousands and thousands swarmed about the cave chirping and attacking Roxas as they tried to escape the evil light and fly out of the cave. "Agh!" Roxas covered his face and flailed his arms helplessly. "Ow! Augh!" He cried as he went back and fell.

Falling..I'm falling!! Why can't I grab anything!!!

"WHOAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Roxas continued falling, falling into the darkcave. He had fallen into a dark pit but did not land on the ground. Roxas was starting to panic, he had no idea where the cave pit could take him. Suddenly he saw blue and a moving ground. A dark blue, and it shimmered. "Oh NO!" Roxas cried trying to prepare himself for the impact.

With a loud splash Roxas fell into water. Roxas opened his mouth to gasp but only water flooded in, he tried to spit it out but found it taking over,quickly while he could he swam upward, losing oxygen, he was quickly becoming weak. Still struggling and not giving up he broke the surface and began to cough and hack up water.. There was a warm blue light..but thats all he saw..before it faded black.

'W-wher..where am I..'

He thought to himself. He couldn't see, and he was in water. "Oh gods.." He quickly started to panic. He swam forward then decided it was best not to move. "Ehhn.." He became quiet scared when the blue light shown again. "W-What?" he quickly glanced to find the source and it was a bright crystal on a pedestal, quickly Roxas swam towards it. The light faded. Roxas thought for a moment. "That must be what made the water shimmer.." He did not stop swimming until he was sure he felt rock underneath his feet. The light shown again, it was beautiful. Roxas quickly pulled himself up on the shore and crawled away from the water, he needed to rest..

Panting and sitting in his dripping wet clothes he watched as the Crystal bliked in and out the color blue. "..Wonder what it does.." he questioned him self. Standing up and slightly slipping on the water dripping from his clothes he gripped the pedestal. The crystal shook slightly, then steadied. "It's amazing.." Roxas reached up to touch it, it was cold, and suddenly glowed a bright magenta. "Ooooh.." He was awed by it. Slowly leaking through the holes and other cracks in the cave the black mist from earlier was forming at his feet.

Roxas stroked the Crystal as its colored changed in to a multipule of colors. "..I bet if I took his back to the village they'd let me back in!" he shouted excitedly. Pulling his bag off of his shoulders he set it down, still oblivious to the mist. He opened it and took out his shirt. It was still somewhat dry, "I'll just put it in here.." He muttered reaching up to remove the crystal. As he lifted it off its pedestal the crystal glowed an amazing bright gold which lit up the entire cave. "Whoaaa." Roxas looked around, the cave itself was like a tavern. He noticed that the water he had fallen into had a current. That meant it was coming from somewhere..but from what? Of course! "Nocturne Lake has a water fall!!!"

The minute he shouted the crystal shown so brightly he had to close his eyes,"Ngh!" He turned his head, and suddenly he felt his grip slipping away from the crystal. "N-No!" He cried. The crystal started to float on its own and suddenly dispersed into a bright light that flew into Roxas' heart. "AhhH!" He cried as he felt a surge of heat flow through his body. His body was tense and tried to reject the light that had flown into him. Roxas could not hold on to a concious state any longer. A strange looking object that resembled a key blurred through his mind before he fell back against the cold mist covered ground..

Disclaimer: What did you think!? Reviews please! ;3; Sorry this chapter was so boring but sometimes they have to be before they get good! Things are gonna thicken in the next chapter 3 Hint/Preview of next chapter: The winds changed, and the clouds became gloomy.. the sun was no longer shining and the birds flew from the forest in fear. Something bad had happened, and something even more horrible was about to show itself.


End file.
